Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Insanity
by jak3combat
Summary: Join a 12 year old girl as she is sucked into her GBA game! What will she do? Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would currently be working on a machine that makes Pokemon come to life! I don't own Red Rescue Team, nor do I own any introduction dialog that goes with the game.**

**I hate flashbacks. But, without them, a story can become utter confusion! So this is why I must give you guys a flashback.**

~~~Derp~~~Derp~~~Derp~~~

On the morning of my twelfth birthday, a new type of Pokemon game came out. They were Pokemon Mystery Dungeons Red and Blue, and every kid from 6 to 14 in this town of about 750 wanted them. I did too, and I ended up having to wait.

"But dad, come on! It's my birthday, and it's not like I want a new DS or something!" I argued with the 45 year old man sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"..What game is it again?" He sighed, not looking up from his precious football game. I glanced at the TV and figured out it was college football, as usual.

"Pokemon Mystery Dungeon! I told you this a week ago!" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing Pokemon?" He shot at me, and I shook my head.

"I could say the same to you, who watches big, sweaty guys wrestle each other for an hour just to gain control over a leather ball." I retorted, making him sigh again.

"Fine." I almost jumped for joy. "…But after this game." He finished, making my jaw drop.

"Fine…." I sighed and went upstairs, to recount my birthday money.

About an hour later, I walked into the only GameStop within fifty miles of my house and walked up to the counter.

"Hi, Amber! How's your birthday going?" Stephan, the clerk for today and a good friend of mine, asked.

"'Tis going fine, and is there anymore PMD: Red left? I kinda lost my DS a few days ago and all I have right now is a Game Boy Advance." I asked, looking down a little. Stephan patted my head and looked over at the GBA section, and smiled.

"Got one left! The case is kinda crappy, though. I'll tell you what; since it's your birthday, I'll take three dollars off for the messed up case and wrap it up for you, too!" He said, getting me to smile. I nodded and started fishing out money and putting the correct amount on the counter in front of him while he went into the back. A few seconds later, he stick his head out. "Want pink gift wrap?" He smirked, making me throw the bottle of water I usually carry around with me at him, it crashing into the door.

"You know damn well I hate the color pink!" I raised my voice at him, glaring.

"Right, blue it is." He muttered and stuck his head back in, picking up my water bottle in the process. A few minutes later he stepped back out, handing me the wrapped game and my bottle before taking my money and putting it in the register. "And your change is 0.00!" He declared, smirking. I sighed and lightly punched him.

"See you Monday, Stephan." I said before walking out and hopping in my dad's Ford. We took the quick way back home, and I was glad of this, as I was about to burst from excitement. As soon as we parked, I shot out of the truck, inside, and to my room. "Finally…" I muttered before shredding the wrapping and opening the box that contained the game pak. The game itself was slightly chipped on one edge, but was still entirely playable. I put it in my GBA and turned said system on, only instead of the usual game boy introduction, a bright light filled my eyes and I went blind for who knows how long.

**As I've said, I hate intros. But at least we got that out of the way~**


	2. Selecting a Pokemon

**Reviews~**

**SuperDaikenki: Why thank you =3**

**"Welcome! This is the portal that leads to the world of Pokemon!"** _'…WHAT THE HELL?!'_ I thought to myself, shocked. **"But before I can let you through, I have several questions for you. I want you to answer them sincerely. Are you ready?"**_ '….NO.'_ **"Ok… Let the interview begin!"** _'Oh bloody hell…'_

"Whatever! Just give me the damned questions so that I can leave, Mr. Voice!" I screamed into the black void.

**"The road forks to the left and right. You are told there is a treasure on the right side. What do you do?"**

"…Go right, cause I can."

**"Do you dream of lounging around idly without much excitement?"**

"Fuck you. No."

**"A friend brought over something you'd forgotten. How do you thank your friend?"**

"Regularly."

**"Can you focus on something you like?"**

"…Yes."

**"Somebody calls you 'weird but funny.' How does that make you feel?"**

"Like I wanna punch them in the balls."

**"A human hand extends out of a toilet! What would you do?"**

"Since I can't punch it, I guess I'd close the lid…"

**"Do you feel lonesome when you are alone?"**

"…Have you not seen my mind? I go crazy when I'm alone. YES."

**"Are you often late for school/meetings?"**

"Sometimes, but no."

**"Are you a boy or a girl?"**

"I'm a boy~" I joked.

**"You appear to be…"**

"WAIT, NO! I'M A DAMN GIRL! HOLD IT!"

**"…The Lonely type!"**

"I fucking hate you, voice!"

**"You always act cheerful and jocular around other people. But that's only because you are with other people. However, when you get alone… Do you find yourself feeling oddly depressed?"**

"…Fucking ass clown…"

**"That's why you always want to be with others. But if you go around feeling depressed too much… Your nutritional balance goes out of wack. Eat more vegetables!"**

"Go fuck yourself, seriously."

**"However…It's not a bad thing to feel lonely. You know what it's like when you aren't alone, so that's why you feel lonesome. And that's why you aren't really alone. A lonely person like you should be…"**

"I swear to God if it's something stupid…"

**"The Pokemon Cubone!"**

"….Better than a Magikarp." I muttered, fuming by the fact that this damn voice is making me a guy Cubone, but at least if I end up having a kid s/he won't literally have my head.

**"Ok! We're all set! Let's get you into the world of Pokemon!"** _Oh blood- TOO BRIGHT! GAH!_

**End of Chapter!**

**Jak: So, guys, this is based on my adventure in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team! As soon as it came out, I decided to name my character after a girl name, even though I picked boy, and this is what happened! And don't forget to review!**


	3. Meeting Peeps

'**Where am I? Am I dreaming this? Because if I am, this is one hell in a hand basket dream. I feel a pleasant breeze, and I don't like it….Now I'm hearing bloody voices! ARGH! And I don't care if it's fucking Santa Clause, I just want to get the hell out of here!**' I was thinking to myself as everything was pure darkness.

"…Excuse me….Please wake up. Come on, wake up." A dude was telling me to do something, and I tried to give him the finger. Didn't work, so I groaned and got up. "You're finally awake! Great!"

'…wtf…'I looked around and I saw a Charmander. _A BLOODY CHARMANDER STARING AT ME. _I'm fucking going insane…

"You were passed out here. I'm glad to see you awake! I'm Bryce. Glad to meet you!…And you are? I've never seen you around before."

"…I'm a bloody human."

"Huh? You're a human? But you look like a normal Cubone in every way." …..FUCK! FUCKETTY FUCKING FUCK! The Charmander sweat dropped. "Um…You're kind of weird…" …Fuck you. "Your name? What's your name?"

"It's Amber." I told him, completely serious.

"But isn't Amber a girl's name?" He was confused as shit, so I sighed.

"Yes, I'm a girl. Even if I'm a guy, I'm a girl." I was still completely serious.

"Somebody! Please help me!" A sudden voice cried out.

**Author's Note of Ending Chapter: Next chapter = First ever mission! Review to get it out faster! And yes I know that this is kind of short, but meh.**


	4. First Fights and Rescue!

**SuperDaikenki: I know it's short. Starting in at least a chapter or two from now, it'll start getting noticeably longer. Thanks for the suggestion though.**

We both looked behind me.

"Huh? I hear shouts from over there…" Bryce mumbled. A Butterfree flew over. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" She wailed.

'**Oh hell it's a mother in distress…**' I thought to myself and looked at Bryce.

"What?!"

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went to get my baby, Pokemon suddenly attacked me!"

"Huh? You were attacked? By other Pokemon?"

"They must be enraged by the fissure…and out of control! That's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokemon… What will become of my baby? Oh! What am I to do?! Oh dear, oh dear…" She said to herself before going ape shit. Bryce turned to look at me.

"This sounds bad! We have to go help!" He exclaimed before making me run after him, towards where the Mother came from.

"…Where the hell are we?" I wondered out loud. Bryce looked at me.

"Tiny Woods…Weird, it's a Mystery Dungeon." He answered and looked confused. Being confused was _not_ a good thing. As I looked around, a Wurmple came over and hit me. Bryce growled and scratched it until it fainted.

"….Ok then." I said and walked down some stairs. I wonder where the bloody stairs came from. As we arrived on another floor, I wonder what moves I have. "WHAT?! Just growl and tail whip?!" I exclaimed before sighing. "…Whatever." We moved on, and I swear I hear Bryce snicker. I hit another Wurmple until it fainted, and Bryce scratched up another one.

"Weird, so far I've only seen Wurmples…There's usually a Pidgey or two here…" Bryce muttered, and sure enough, a Pidgey hit me. I hit back until it fainted.

"Woo! I leveled up!" I grinned and held up the bone that wouldn't separate from my hand for some reason. We continued on, and I noticed some gold coins on the ground.

"That's Poke, it's our form of currency." Bryce explained. We continued on until we got to the third floor. "There's the last staircase!" He said, and rushed over, only to get hit in the face by a Hypnosis attack. A cluster of Exeggcute grinned at me and started hitting him, so I growled at them and kicked them away. After a few minutes, he woke back up.

"Welcome back from the dead!" I chirped, picking up an Oran Berry from a fallen Wurmple. Bryce chuckled and we walked down the stairs.

"Waaaaah…Mommy…Where are you?" The Caterpie sniffled as we walked up behind him.

"We came to rescue you!" Bryce said.

"Huh?" The other asked, turning around.

"Your mom's waiting. Let's get you out!"

"Ok!" He responded before hopping. I picked him up and we walked back out the way we came in. Strangely, we weren't attacked on the way out. I shrugged it off.

"My baby's safe… I'm sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you properly…" The mother Butterfree said once I put him down next to her.

"Oh, that's ok! It has been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one. It was great to find your little boy unharmed." Bryce beamed.

"Please, may I have your names at least?" She asked.

"I'm Bryce." He answered.

"I'm Amber." I added. She looked at me confusedly but shrugged it off.

"…Cool…." The kid we saved said, his eyes sparkling. Bryce and I sweat dropped a little.

'**The kid's staring at me like I'm his father or something…**' I thought to myself. Then he jumped again. '**I want to know how the hell he's able to jump.**'

"Thank you! Bryce and Amber!"

"I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it." Mother bug said before throwing several berries at us. Then they left before we could give them back. She gave us an Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry, and a Rawst Berry.

"Thanks for helping!" Bryce said, turning to me. "You're very tough. I was sure impressed."

'**Heck yea! Because of you falling asleep, I had enough time to level up again.**' I smugly thought to myself.

"So…What are you gonna do? Do you have any plans?"

'**….FUCK.**' I shook my head instead of shouting that.

"Listen, Amber. If you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me."

'**If this dude was human, serious red flags would be going off.**' I thought, but followed him anyway.

**Author's note: And….done! Here's chapter 4.**


	5. A New Place to Stay

"Well…this is the place." Bryce said, stopping in front of a stone wall that had a mailbox in a cleared out spot. I looked up at it, and smiled inwardly for some reason. I mean, even though it was just a stone hut that looked remotely better than a teepee, it looked good to me for some reason… I looked back and discovered my tail was wagging a little.

"….Stop wagging." I ordered said tail and it did, causing Bryce to snicker.

"You're impressed, aren't you?" He asked, looking at me. I simply nodded, not wanting my tail to start wagging again. "Thought so, thought it would be a good place for you to live. Was totally sure you'd like it." He walked over to a mailbox. "This is your mailbox. They deliver mail from Pokemon here." _'…No fucking shit. Why else do you think it's called a mailbox?'_ He turned back to me, oblivious to my thoughts. "You know, just like the fissure Caterpie fell into…For some reason there have been many natural disasters lately."

"Maybe because the Legendaries are having a big party?" I asked sarcastically. Bryce thought then face palmed, causing me to snicker at him.

"Anyway…Because of those disasters, many Pokemon are suffering. I wanna help these Pokemon in these tough times. I want to help change things so that all Pokemon can live in peace."

"Oh boy…We have a guy with a cause here…" I muttered under my breath and smiled sweetly when he looked at me.

"So, uh… Well, I liked how you handled yourself when we rescued Caterpie…" He said.

_'Oh shit…_' I thought to myself and prepared to run.

"Would you like to join me on a rescue team?" He asked, and I relaxed a little. "With you, I think we could become the world's best rescue team! How about it?"

"Well…since I barely know you, have nowhere to go, no money, food, water, or shelter, why the hell not? Sure, I'll join."

"Perfect! That's it then! We're partners in our own rescue team now! Well…I don't have a team name yet." He said, and I scoffed.

"I have a perfect one. Rescue Team Insanity." I said. He looked confused.

"Why name us Insanity?"

"Because that's how I feel about my predicament."

"…Fine. Well, let's do good starting tomorrow!" He said, before walking off to an area to the right of the house. I shrugged and went inside, before lying down on a straw nest area and fell asleep.


End file.
